Kakeru Kawasaki
“''Nana-chan! I missed you so much!” - Kawasaki Kakeru upon meeting Nanami Haruka again. '''Kawasaki Kakeru '''is the childhood friend and love interest of Nanami Haruka. Appearence Kakeru is noted to be extremely attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular—high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. Kakeru stands at 6'1, and has a thin and lanky but a more muscular body than Takeru. Kakeru often wears stylish yet comfortable clothes, with a blue scarf. For his school uniform it is slightly more messy and the sleeves are always rolled up to his elbows. Personality Kakeru is very outgoing and cheerful while being playfully dramatic. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Kakeru is relatively naive and simple. Kakeru actually has a facade that sometimes disguises his true personalities and opinions. Despite his quirks and the criticism they earned him, Kakeru is said to have a personality that draws people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change a person's world view. Haruka has said that his charisma has something to do with it and that people should both be worried and feared by it. He can be extremely cynical. He is very affectionate when it comes to the people he loves. He is easily jealous and angry when Haruka doesn’t pay attention to him. When he was a child he was more aggressive and feral than Takeru. History Takeru and Kakeru were born to an unnamed woman in the countryside. During those six years they both seffered abuse, strictness and neglectance by their mother, because of this Takeru and Kakeru were very aggressive and feral, that was until they were both befriended by Nanami Haruka, Hinata Ema and Komori Yui. Relationships Nanami Haruka Kakeru greatly appreciates how Haruka never pitied or judged him like most people did. During the years he’s known her, he fell in love with her first. He loved the attention and nurturing she provided him with. He is very possessive whenever it come ps to her. Haruka has very conflicting emotions when it comes to her feelings for him, but Haruka does show to have slight romantic feelings towards him. Kakeru would go through great lengths just to keep her by his side, whether she loves him or not. Kakeru wishes to have five children with Haruka. Kawasaki Takeru Kakeru and Takeru are extremely close. He considers Takeru as a rival but does not stop caring for him. Komori Yui and Haruno Akio Yui and Akio inherited most his personality but aren’t as close to him as they are with Takeru. They call Kakeru, “nii-sama.” Hinata Ema and Ichigen Daiki Ema and Daiki inherited Takeru’s personality, much to his great amusement. He loves to tease them by pulling pranks on Takeru, Ema and Daiki. They lovingly call him, “onii-sama.” Kakeru is shown to be very protective of them. Aigasaki Yukiko and Yumeko He considered them as his little sisters. Everyone, even Yukiko were very doting towards Yumeko except Haruka. Kakeru would call Yukiko, “Ruby.” Upon learning of Yukiko’s death disappeared for days, Haruka later learned that Takeru and Kakeru went looking for Yukiko’s grave to grieve and beg for forgiveness. It was Kakeru who helped convince Yumeko to move in with them. STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS They show a very intense hatred and jealousy towards each other. STARISH blames Takeru and Kakeru for making Haruka move out the dorms, Quartet Night blames him and Kakeru for being a bad influence on Haruka and HEAVENS hate them for stealing Haruka away so easily. But what STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS really hate him for, is that he was able to convince Haruka to quite being their composer. Haruka’s Grandmother She is very supportive towards Kakeru‘s (and Takeru’s) feelings towards Haruka. They have a grandmother/grandson relationship. Trivia * Kakeru and Takeru’s mother is later revealed to be a prostitute ** Kakeru, Takeru’s and Daiki’s mothers are prostitute * Kakeru is the third to last person of his “younger siblings” to go to for a serious problem * Kakeru and Takeru is from three different fandoms: Uta no prince sama, Brothers Conflict and Diabolik Lovers * Kakeru and Takeru will later appear in the fanfiction “''Hidden Truth,” “''Hidden Memories'',” and “''Forgotten Memories''.” On quotev Category:Male Category:Idols Category:Characters